jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Cargo Train
Overview The Train is the most recent destination for robbing. The Train is a long freight train that fluctuates in length hauled by a pair of yellow diesel locomotives. It loops around most of the map along the track. The rolling stock hauled by the Train changes after each loop - for example, a train may have a lot of hopper cars one time and have hardly any the next time. It is operated by a cardboard cutout of Maplestick. It takes 8 hours 15 minutes in-game (6 minutes 30 seconds) for the train to regenerate. The train can only be robbed if you have a Helicopter, use a big vehicle like the SWAT Van or Monster Truck, find a ledge or overpass to jump off of, or if you jump on top of the red train cars. The train has recently been improved thanks to badcc's involvement. The Train begins its journey around the map in the tunnel near the "Camping Cops” easter egg and continues around the map until it finally reaches Train Tunnel 3 near the Gas Station. Robbing Procedure The Train is one of the easier heists currently possible in Jailbreak. Important to note, you have approximately one minute to rob the Train and you will teleport out if you don't escape in time. The best place to escape is at the Gas Station, even if you didn't collect the maximum money in time, jump out at the Gas Station immediately or you will teleport to a nearby station without collecting your money. Here's the procedure: Manage to get yourself on top of the Train. The best place to start robbing the Train is on the roof of the tunnel that the Train first comes out of; if you climb the nearby mountain you can fall/climb onto the tunnel and simply wait for the train to come so you can jump onto it as soon as it enters the map. Another option is to use a motorcycle or a car to match the speed of the train to open the door to a red boxcar while it's moving, and rob it that way. The best bridge is the one near the main intersection in the city. Using a helicopter is recommended, as you can fly over the Train and drop onto the red boxcar easily. You can jump onto the yellow flatcar with a blue crate on top - this allows for robbing the Train more than once. Find a red boxcar. Open the top door or the side door and enter the boxcar. This is usually fairly easy to perform, especially since the most recent updates. Breach the vault and collect money. A normal player without any game passes can get $1500 Money per robbery, players with the VIP Gamepass can get a total of $4,800 if they have the "Upgraded Duffel Bag" which gives you $4,000. Before the Train reaches the end of the track, open the boxcar side-door and escape! If you don't escape before you reach a tunnel you will teleport to a small train station near the train's exit tunnel, without your money. Luckily, the ATV spawns here and can be used to escape the station before you are spotted by the police. Robbing the Train More Than Once Another known feature of the Train is the ability to rob it multiple times. For this to be achievable, a few things need to happen. For this method to be the most effective, you need to be jumping onto the Train the very moment it spawns into the map, in order to give you the most time possible to carry out the robbery. If you jump on top of one of the yellow flatcars with blue crates on them, you can jump back onto the Train. This allows you to get back on top of the train and climb into another red boxcar. Robbing the Train as a Team Another way to rob the Train twice needs at least two people and is a very effective method. First, one player enters a red boxcar and opens the vault while the other player(s) stand on the roof of the boxcar over top of where the vault is located. This allows these players to also gain cash.Once this is completed, the player(s) on top can either jump off of the Train or repeat the process using one of the other boxcars. This is most easy to accomplish if there is a second red boxcar either in front or behind of the one being robbed. Trivia The Train's locomotives are based off of the Evolution Series Tier 4, 4400 Horsepower, AC traction (ET44AC) locomotive produced by General Electric Transportation. The locomotives' paint schemes are based off of the paint scheme of the Union Pacific Railroad, the largest railroad in the United States. The Train, prior to May 26th, used to be very unstable and cause glitches. However, this has since been fixed. This was the 2nd most requested feature added to Jailbreak, being only beaten by Weather. When you rob the Train you get a $2000 total bounty. You receive $500 bounty for breaching the vault and another $1500 for escaping successfully with money. This is different with VIP Servers, as you will get a $500 bounty for breaching the vault, and $150 for escaping the train Police are not notified when robbing the Train, making it desirable for criminals who have large bounties and are afraid of cops looking for them in the city (even though they’ll gain a huge increase in bounty by robbing train carriages anyway). Asimo3089 added a function where the prompt to open the door or vault doesn’t appear. In replying to a tweet, he says "This isn't a bug. You can't rob all trains“. This may not apply to everyone, so someone else might have the prompt to open it and you can rob it with them. There is a glitch where you can receive money on top of the boxcar or next to it, which is used in the team robbing method. You can get killed by standing in front of the Train or driving into the train in a car (however, only the driver will be killed) Another way to rob the Train is by using an ATV to get to the spawn. You need to drive it to the place the train spawns, and drive backwards to do the ATV climbing glitch. Then, once you are high enough, jump on to the top of the tunnel, allowing you to be directly above the train the moment it spawns. If you park your car in front of the Train, the car will be shot across the map like a bullet. If you stand at the tunnel when the Train spawns, you will hear a horn before the train comes out of the tunnel. No vehicle in the game can stop the Train from reaching its destination, à la Grand Theft Auto The Train was added along with new vehicles, a new location (Train Station 2), a new type of safe (The Vault/Tier #6), and snow map and weather. When the Train was first added, they only gave $500 per heist. This was changed to $1500 shortly afterwards due to player outrage. The Train is an easy way to get cash, as it is difficult for the Police to climb on top of the train. Parking a Helicopter in front of the tunnel adjacent to the Criminal Base will glitch out the train, causing the engines and the first train cars to fly straight up, but will reset and continue, glitching out the Helicopter as well and sometimes even putting the Helicopter under the map. During the Ready Player One Event, the first red boxcar contained a lock-box. After the "Train Fix" update, the train is much smoother, has a lot more boxcars, and doesn't fling/kill you anymore. Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay